


it always starts with a doll

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ...i think, Future Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, kaoru and rei are roomies, kaoru's sister has a daughter and kaoru is the most loving uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: Five years after graduation, Kaoru and Shu's paths converge and their lives entangle deeper than they ever did in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! I'm pretty sure I started writing this fic a year ago, and now it's finally in a shape where I feel confident starting to post it. this will likely end up my longest fic yet, so it'll be a while until we get to the end! I hope you enjoy this fic!

Five years and three months after their graduation, Kaoru calls Shu.

There are many things that could go wrong with it. Shu’s number could have changed, or maybe his number is the same but he doesn’t wish to be in contact. There’s the possibility that Shu has forgotten him. Or the small but entirely possible scenario where Shu answers but just hearing his voice after all these years sends Kaoru into shock and he’s unable to say a word.

The slip of paper with Shu’s number on it is old but well-kept. The number and the word _ Itsuki _ are written in handwriting much neater than Kaoru’s own, but the heart next to them is in a different pen. Kaoru has never let anyone see this paper so nobody has ever spotted the heart next to his classmate’s name.

After a long time of hesitation and pacing around with his phone, Kaoru finally dials up the number with sweaty and shaky hands. Then he paces around some more, drinks some water, washes his hands, and drinks some more water because his hands are still dry.

His hands are still shaking when he presses _ call. _

Kaoru’s heart hammers in his chest as he listens to the beeps. One, two, three, four…

And no one picks up.

Now Kaoru’s heart sinks. It might be that he won’t even get far enough to hear Shu’s voice. But at the moment when he’s all but given up hope, there’s a click, and – Shu’s voice, stiff but unmistakeable.

”_You have reached Itsuki Shu’s cellular device. Please leave a message after the tone.” _

The familiarity strikes Kaoru so suddenly he forgets to start speaking, and when he _ does _ speak he stumbles over his words.

”I-Itsuki-kun – it’s me, Hakaze. Hi. I…” He pauses, takes a deep breath, takes another. ”There’s something I wanted your expertise on, if you’d – if you’d be okay with that. It’s been a while.” Another pause. This isn’t going like he practised a few dozen times. ”S-so – if that’s okay – call me back? Thank you so much.”

End call.

”Well Hakaze, that could’ve gone better”, Kaoru sighs, tossing his phone away. Regardless, now it’s done, and all Kaoru can do is wait and see if Shu calls him back.

If Shu cares enough.

* * *

A day passes, then another, and Rei notices something is up.

”I thought you didn’t do dates anymore. Someone special caught your attention?”

They’re sitting on the couch of their apartment, watching some shitty vampire movie (Rei’s pick), and Kaoru nearly drops his phone.

”No”, he says a bit too fast. Rei huffs a laugh.

”Are you certain? You’ve been checking that for days now. Sure she intends to call you back?”

”I don’t know”, Kaoru sighs. ”But I hope so.”

”Good luck.” A small smile plays on Rei’s lips.

It’s true, it’s been forever since Kaoru went on a date of any kind. To Rei this must seem like he’s actually smitten – which isn’t far from the truth, but it’s not in the way Rei thinks.

This is strictly business – _ if _ Shu ever contacts him.

* * *

After five days Kaoru has stopped checking his phone every few minutes. His mood is down, or so Rei tells him – Kaoru doesn’t think he’s acting any different, but Rei is always too observant when it comes to him.

Kaoru vaguely tells him he was supposed to get a present for his niece, but Rei doesn’t seem to buy it. At the least, he must suspect there’s more to the story.

But he stops prying, and gently but firmly makes sure that Kaoru’s focus towards UNDEAD doesn’t slip for which Kaoru is immensely grateful for. The last thing he wants to do is drag the whole unit down because of a crush he was supposed to get over years ago.

Perhaps calling Shu was a mistake because now he can’t stop thinking about Shu deciding to not call him back.

It’s understandable, Kaoru tells himself – high school was a terrible time for Shu, so he’d probably prefer to cut most of his connections to it, including Kaoru.

Kaoru hopes he at least keeps in contact with the other oddballs.

* * *

But when Shu finally calls Kaoru is nowhere near his phone.

So distracted lately, this is the first time Kaoru finally feels like himself and luckily just in time for a live. He’s full of energy on stage and still high on adrenaline when they all retreat backstage, clapping each other’s backs.

”Good work out there”, Rei comments, and Kaoru grins back at him.

A few more words, water bottles tossed around, and Kaoru checks his phone like he always does after a live.

First he only notes that he has a missed call, but then he realises the name of the caller, and –

”Huh? _ Doll? _ That’s an embarrassing nickname even for you –”

”Shut up”, Kaoru mutters, hiding his phone screen from Koga.

”Oh? I thought you told me you weren’t waiting for a personal call –”

”You too”, Kaoru interrupts Rei. ”Is there any place private here?”

”The bathroom?” Adonis suggests helpfully.

”Whatever, I’ll just call tomorrow. It’s getting late anyway”, Kaoru sighs. He runs a hand through his hair – his sweaty hair. Ugh.

”We promise we wouldn’t listen”, Rei says with a far too innocent voice.

”You are vultures, all of you”, Kaoru groans. ”Well, except for Adonis-kun.”

”Thanks?” Adonis blinks.  


* * *

Kaoru barely sleeps that night. Too many thoughts run through his head, such as: Why did Shu wait weeks to call him back? Why not do so as soon as he heard Kaoru’s message?

In the morning Kaoru staggers out of bed. His skin must be in a horrid condition due to a lack of sleep, but fortunately they have no public appearances today. Just one meeting, but Kaoru can gather himself together before it since it’s not until noon. They never have meetings too early because Rei can’t drag himself out of bed, but that also means he won’t be awake to pry when Kaoru calls Shu.

Kaoru waits until eleven and then braves the call, managing to do so marginally faster than the last time.

One beep, two beeps, three beeps. Kaoru figures if Shu doesn’t pick up he might just faint on the spot from the stress.

The seventh beep cuts off and Kaoru’s heart nearly stops.

”Itsuki.”

Shu’s voice is different due to the passing of time and some distortion from the phone, but it’s still recognisable – still uniquely Shu – and Kaoru takes a deep breath before speaking.

”Hey Itsuki-kun, it’s Hakaze. You got my message?”

”Hello. Yes, I did – I noticed it yesterday. I hope you didn’t send it too long ago?”

”I – uh, it’s fine, I didn’t wait… long. Sorry for not answering yesterday, we had – you called in the middle of a live…”

”It’s fine, Hakaze. There’s something you wish to discuss, do you not? I’d rather talk in person than over the phone.”

”What?” Kaoru blinks. Shu wants to meet? Physically meet? See each other? ”Wouldn’t you at least want to hear what it’s about first?”

”Hmm… that won’t be necessary. Even if it doesn’t interest me in the end, surely time spent with you isn’t wasted.”

”H-huh?” Kaoru stutters. Did Shu just – did he just say he _ wants _ to see Kaoru…? ”I mean, in that case – yeah, of course.”

”Excellent. Are you free the following Sunday?”

”More or less.”

”Very good. I’ll find us a suitable restaurant and send you the details with a… ’text message’.”

”That sounds good”, Kaoru says. He’s having a hard time following the speed at which things are progressing.

”Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

_ Beep. Beep. Beep… _

”Holy shit”, Kaoru mutters, carefully laying down his phone. ”Holy _ shit _.”

Did he just… well, not that it could be called a _ date, _ but he just got invited out for dinner by that Itsuki Shu. Kaoru didn’t know he did casual outings, but maybe some things have changed since high school. It _ has _ been years, and Shu sounded more… professional than he used to. More adult.

Only logical since he’s older than when they last met.

Kaoru wonders if he has a different hairstyle than he used to. He still probably wears ruffles – Kaoru can’t imagine Shu without ruffles. They’re just… part of him. Like the fact that his hair looks like a flamingo.

A really cute shade of flamingo.

Kaoru sits there for a while, then a while longer. Reality only comes back to him when his phone shakes in indication of a message.

Shu uses formal and a little awkward language on the text. Kaoru smiles at that. Some things don’t seem to change and Shu’s distaste of modern technology seems to be one of them.

Kaoru has never heard of the restaurant Shu names. He wonders if the place is expensive? Shu seems like he’d have expensive taste. Kaoru would like to take him out one day, pay for his meal and all that fancy shit… but he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. First he just needs to get through this one meeting.

He’s still staring at his phone when Rei drags himself out of the bed and into the kitchen.

”You look like something happened”, he greets, making Kaoru jump out of his trance.

”Maybe”, Kaoru says without thinking – shit, he should’ve just lied. Rei flashes a weak grin and walks to the fridge.

”Do we have tomato juice?”

”You know I make sure we always have it in stock.”

”Wonderful”, Rei sighs.

Kaoru prepares himself a cup of coffee while Rei drinks up the juice – Kaoru can’t believe he became the kind of adult who drinks coffee. Disgusting.

”I hope you’re planning on eating something too”, he remarks. Rei rolls his eyes.

”I’ll think about it. Is there time before the meeting? I could use a nap.”

”You literally _ just _ woke up”, Kaoru laughs. ”But yes, there’s time.”

”Wake me up in an hour, then.” Rei chugs down the rest of the tomato juice and turns right back through the door he entered no less than ten minutes ago.

”You’re not escaping breakfast”, Kaoru calls after him. ”Even if I have to serve it to you in bed.”

Rei doesn’t reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! sorry this took FOREVER to post; I promise didn't forget about the fic so here's finally chapter two!
> 
> I suppose here's the time for the disclaimer that this fic doesn't follow the agency etc things that are going on in ensemble stars at the moment; instead, after graduating high school, everyone went down their own paths!

”Are you  _ sure _ you’re not going on a date?” Rei leans against the bathroom doorframe.

”Positive”, Kaoru replies dryly. ”Though if you’re determined not to believe me we can call it a date. Knock yourself out.”

”Ah, Kaoru-kun, desperately seeking love”, Rei muses. ”I pray no one’s heart gets broken.”

”Thanks, I guess.”

”So what’s her name?”

”A secret.”

”Then I’ll have to call her ’Doll’, won’t I?”

”You see Rei-kun,  _ this _ is why I didn’t want to call it a date.”

”Aw, Kaoru-kun”, Rei pouts. ”It’s been  _ forever _ since you went on a date. Won’t you let an old man have some fun?”

”As always, it’s my duty to remind you you’re not  _ that _ old.”

”I’m older than you. Look, how about this? Even if it’s not a date, this is still someone you want to look good for.”

”How so?”

”Before makeup you spent at least half an hour just staring into the mirror in some sort of silent pep talk with yourself. I’ve never seen you fret over your eyebrows this much. And –”

”Okay, okay, jeez”, Kaoru sighs. ”Maybe I want to look good today.  _ Maybe. _ And maybe I’m a bit nervous. Still not gonna share any details.”

”That’s fair. Need any help?”

”My eyebrows look weird.”

Kaoru doesn’t know how, but Rei manages to make his eyebrows presentable. Then he makes a theatrical yawn and announces he’s going back to bed.

”Thanks for waking up for this”, Kaoru says as Rei retreats towards his room. ”I appreciate it.”

”Make it a good one, okay?” Rei smiles. ”I put a lot of love into those eyebrows.”

”Gross”, Kaoru says half-heartedly. ”Are you  _ sure _ my hair is fine?”

”The ponytail makes you look very mature. I’m sure you’ll make an impression.”

”Thanks.”

Rei nods and closes his door. Kaoru ties his shoes, then stops once more in front of a mirror.

”My eyebrows haven’t looked this good in months”, Kaoru mutters to himself, smoothing down his shirt collar. ”Now, calm down. It’s just Itsuki-kun.”

Just Itsuki-kun, who Kaoru hasn’t seen in years, who probably has become more handsome since high school.

”Strictly business”, Kaoru reminds himself, tugging at his ponytail. ”Strictly business.”

* * *

The eyebrow mess means that Kaoru nearly runs late from the meeting time. He opts for a power walk, and judging by Shu’s pleased expression he’s just on time.

”Hi”, Kaoru greets, going for a casual vibe despite not having met Shu for years.

”Hakaze”, Shu nods. ”It’s good to see you.”

”Yeah… you too.”

Kaoru looks him over and unfortunately he was  _ right _ – Shu’s features have only become more defined with the years, sharper in a good way, and – he’s taller? What the  _ fuck? _

Wait, no, it’s just heels on his boots. Kaoru tries to make the glance at Shu’s feet subtle, but there’s amusement on Shu’s face when he looks back up.

”Right… well… we should…” Kaoru clears his throat, blushing.

”I always thought a ponytail suited you best.”

”What?”

”Hm? We should go in. I’ve made a reservation for us.”

A reservation? And the place looks way fancier than Kaoru is used to. Not that he couldn’t pay, but he still feels out of place here.

When they step in there’s a well-dressed guy to greet them, to take their  _ coats, _ and Kaoru feels like he’s gonna start sweating bullets any time soon.

”Itsuki”, Shu tells the receptionist, a different well-dressed guy, who leads them to a table with an expensive tablecloth and glasses that look so fragile Kaoru fears he might break them just by looking at them.

The receptionist says he’ll bring a waiter for them and Shu nods like this was the most normal situation in the most normal restaurant.

”Order anything”, Shu says absentmindedly, opening his own menu.

”What?”

”Did I forget to say?” Shu raises his gaze, frowning. ”I’m paying.”

”I… you are?”

”Apparently I did forget to say”, Shu sighs. ”I thought it only fair since I’m the one who asked you to share lunch.”

”I… thank you.” Kaoru swiftly hides his blush behind the menu.

The waiter is just as well-dressed as the other two men and he patiently waits while Kaoru stumbles through the menu. Fortunately Shu doesn’t seem to be ready either.

Is that on purpose? Kaoru supposes it doesn’t matter. But when Kaoru finally figures out what he wants, Shu announces he’s ready too.

”Jeez”, Kaoru sighs. ”This place is fancy. Do you eat here often?”

”Once, last year”, Shu blinks. ”I thought you might enjoy something high-profile since you’re a top idol now. Is it not to your taste?”

”No, no, it’s great! I’m just… not used to places like this.”

”Hmm. Then where  _ do _ you go out on dates?”

It’s a bit of a strange question and Kaoru blinks, taken aback.

”Huh? Oh, I don’t really do that anymore. Too busy with idol stuff. These days if I eat out it’s with Rei-kun.”

”You’ve stopped calling him Sakuma-san.” There’s a hint of a smile on Shu’s face.

”He’s said I could even call him just…” Kaoru lowers his voice, nervous. ”… _ Rei, _ but that would feel  _ wrong _ , you know?”

”I suppose. How is he?”

”Changed, and yet not. He doesn’t actually sleep in a coffin, and it’s  _ impossible _ to wake him before noon. It’s a miracle he did today, on his own accord, but that was…”

Shit, he’s said too much.

”Was… what?”

”He wanted to wish me luck. He, uh”, Kaoru can feel his face heat up, ”thought I was going on a date.”

”And he often wishes you luck on dates?”

”I think he was just excited. It’s been months since the last time.”

”Hm”, Shu mutters.

”Huh?”

”Mm… nothing. So, you said you’d like my, ah, expertise on something?”

”Right! Sorry, I completely forgot”, Kaoru gasps. ”You remember I have a sister?”

”Yes.”

”Well, she has a kid now. A little angel. And she has her fifth birthday coming up.”

Shu squints at him, leaning closer over the table.

”You need a gift.”

”Yes.”

”I don’t think I’m an expert on  _ that, _ unfortunately.”

”No, I – I already know what I want to get her.”

”You… do?” Shu leans back. ”Well, let me hear it.”

”I want it to mean something. She and her mother – my sister – they mean the world to me. So I want it to be special?” He’s speaking fast now, eager to get the words out before he forgets the rest or loses his focus and starts to stutter. ”I want to give her a doll, but not just…  _ any _ doll.”

”A doll”, Shu nods. ”I think I can see where you’re going with this.”

”Yeah”, Kaoru grins. ”You’re the expert on this. Ahh~ I was hoping to meet Mademoiselle-chan today, too…”

”Mademoiselle?” Shu’s voice is soft. ”She doesn’t speak much these days.”

”She doesn’t?” For some reason, Kaoru wasn’t expecting that.

”Mmh… but I think she’s happier this way.”

”Maybe she is”, Kaoru smiles. ”Ah – our food is here.”

They dig in and eat in silence for a while until Shu speaks again.

”Do… when you say you want a doll, do you mean doll or  _ doll?” _

”There’s… a difference?” Kaoru frowns.

”There's – of  _ course _ there’s a difference!” Shu leans closer over the table and there’s a familiar fire in his eyes, the one that lights up when he’s excited.

Kaoru has missed that look.

”Well – do tell me”, Kaoru urges. Shu blinks like he didn’t expect to be  _ asked _ to tell more – but then he clears his throat.

”Right. Well… usually you’d get a child a doll they can play with, one that doesn’t break easily. The other kind is like Mademoiselle. She isn't the type you can just throw around.”

”Right, right”, Kaoru nods. ”Since she’s a kid, then… the first kind?”

”Yes. The doll can still look beautiful and precious of course, but it should be durable as well…”

”Thank you, Itsuki-kun, really”, Kaoru sighs. ”I knew I could count on you. Are there any dollmakers you could refer to me…?”

”You’ll need the best”, Shu tilts his head.

”And you can get me in contact…?”

”You’re speaking to him.”

”I… am? But…” Kaoru quiets and Shu keeps looking at him almost expectantly, and – ”… _ you?” _

”Me”, Shu nods.

”You make dolls?”

”It’s more of a hobby, really.” Shu waves his hand but his cheeks are dusted pink.

”A hobby? Didn’t you just say you’re the best around?” Kaoru smirks.

”I mean what I said.” Shu huffs, and – there’s that glint in his eyes again. ”I can make what you need. Beauty, function, durability – yes, I can make your niece that doll.”

Once again Kaoru feels like everything is happening too fast. He’s getting the doll? Shu is going to  _ make _ the doll?

”You’d… really do that?”

”Of course”, Shu scoffs. ”I promised you my help, so I can’t leave this only halfway done.”

”Wow, I… thanks. That would really help me out.” Some kind of weight feels like it’s lifting from inside Kaoru’s chest.

”Hm. It’s no trouble”, Shu coughs. ”A favour for an old friend.”

There’s a flutter inside Kaoru’s chest at the word.  _ Friend _ .

”Still, I appreciate it a lot.”

”I’ll need a deadline – that would be her birthday – and would it be possible to meet her? I want to get a sense of her personality, to make a doll she will be truly happy with.”

”Oh? I suppose. Then I could see my sister”, Kaoru smiles, already fond of the idea. ”And you would get to meet her too –”

Huh, that would be like… Shu meeting his family? But that wouldn’t be a big deal, right? It would be on official business.

”I remember you cared a great deal about her.” Shu smiles and Kaoru’s heart skips a beat. ”I’m certain she’s lovely, so yes – I wouldn’t mind meeting her.”

Kaoru nods and then wonders… has Shu become softer since high school? If so Kaoru is in trouble, because he used to have a  _ crush _ and it never really went away – and if Shu has only become more attractive since then…

Yeah, Kaoru is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately, Madonee won't make a single appearance in this fic. :( I miss her already


End file.
